Multiverse Mash-Up
Multiverse Mash-Up is a 2D crossover fighting game created by Netherrealm Studios. It will be available on Nintendo Switch,X-Box One X,Playstation 4 Pro and PC (Steam). Gameplay the gameplay in Multiverse Mash-Up will be similar to the gamplay from the game Injustice 2, the super moves of every character can be divided up in categories like transformations, cutscenes, combo attacks or team attacks. Characters Multiverse Mash-Up is planned to be the biggest crossover that ever exist with 350 playbable characters from different companies. the Roster can be divided up in the 3 categories videogames,comics and movies. Some Characters have alternatve forms,You can choose wich version of the character you want to play. Stages Multivere Mash-Up will have 15 stages from the different franchises that are included in the game. Ed Boon confirms that more Stages will be available as free dlc. Modes the are the available Multiverse Mash-Up. * Arcade Mode in the Arcade Mode,you fight against 11 characters randomly chosen from the main roster,on the 12th stage you fight against the Grim Reaper,the main villain of the Story Mode. * Story Mode The Story Mode is similar to the Story Mode from Injustice 2. between the cutscenes,you fight against other characters or bosses. This is the Story of Multiverse Mash-Up: „So many different Wolrds,somany Heroes,Villains and other creatures of life,but every life,and every world needs..to end" The grim Reaper,a Deity who was born outside of the Multiverses,fused 3 of the biggest Multiverses in to 1 big planet,with the hopes that they would destroy each other,now the heroes of all these different worlds must work togehter to beat the villains of their worlds and the Grim reaper in order to save their worlds. * Online Mode You Can Play in Online Matches against players from the whole world to see who is the best of them all. * Training Mode Here you can try out the movesets and super moves of the 350 playable characters. *Boss Mode In this mode,you can fight against all the bosses from the Story Mode at once. You fight against them in random order,but the final boss will always be the Grim Reaper. An extra mode,where you can create a Mii Fighter similar to super smash bros,with 4 different variations, you can create a Mii Brawler,Mii Swordfighter,Mii Gunner and Mii Mage. The Miii Fighters will have an extra slot on the character select screen and doesn't count to the original 350 characters on the the main roster. *Create a Mii Fighter DLC Characters These Characters are available as downloadable content for Multiverse Mash-Up. (will be added soon) DLC Packs The DLC Packs contain characters and stages for Multiverse Mash-Up. 'Pre-Order DLC Pack ' These DLC Pack is available for free if you pre-order Multiverse Mash-Up,but you can buy the pack after the official release. 'the Sinister Six DLC Pack' these DLC pack contains members of the Sinister Six, a villain group from the Spider-Man Universe. trivia The first name for the game was Dimensions Collided,it was later changed to Multiverse Mash-Up due to another game that Netherrealm Studios worked on with "Dimensions" in the name (wich is cancelled). Category:Multiverse Mash-Up